Merlin's Christmas Present
by weepingelm
Summary: Merlin gets home on Christmas Eve with some good news for his wife only to find she had even better news for him.


It was Christmas Eve and six o'clock in the evening as Merlin walked in the door of the small flat he shared with his wife of three years. He had tried to get home earlier, but Arthur Pendragon, his boss, had wanted to finish something before they finished for the break. But he couldn't complain, Merlin had worked as Arthur's PA for four years and they had developed a good working relationship after a bit of a rocky start. Now they were not only working together but good friends. Merlin couldn't wait to tell Freya the good news, thanks to his very generous bonus this year they could start to look for the house they wanted to buy. They had been saving for the deposit for ages, Freya would be so happy.

As he put his key ion the lock and opened the door he could smell something delicious cooking. Which in itself was unusual as normally on Christmas Eve they ate a simple meal in preparation for his mother's very large Christmas dinner. Another of the things they always did, Freya's parents were both dead and he only had his mother but Christmas morning he drove them to Hunith's small cottage and they spent the day with her.

"Hello Darling, I'm home" Merlin shouted as he walked through to the kitchen "Something smells good" he bent and kissed his wife as she turned to greet him.

"Go and change love, you don't want your suit getting dirty, dinner will be ready in half an hour so you have time of a shower if you want" Freya gave her husband one of her sweet smiles as he turned to do as he was asked. She was very sweet and gentle but he had learnt it was best to comply if she used that tone on him.

By the time he got back Freya had laid their small table and even had candles lit in the centre and a Christmas floral arrangement. The lights were off and it all looked very romantic. While he had been in the shower she had also changed into the dress he loved to see her in.

"This looks wonderful darling, what happened to the simple snack we usually have?" Merlin asked "Not that I mind and I have some good news anyway."

Freya looked at her husband "Let me dish up and then you can tell me."

Merlin was soon sat with a plate of his wife's speciality dish in front of him, a wonderful homemade paella. "Let's have your news then love"

Merlin lent forward and took his wife's hand "Arthur gave me my bonus today, now we have enough to go and look for the house you want, one with a small garden. No more renting for us."

Freya smiled she was clearly very happy "Oh that's great!" she then looked at Merlin with a slightly apprehensive look "I have some news as well but I'm not sure whether you will be pleased or not"

"Hence the meal and the candles, please darling don't look so worried whatever it is I'm sure I will love it" Merlin hated to see his wife look so worried. "Have you given up work? Because if you have that's fine I hate you working for that man anyway and we can manage on my money, I could even ask for a rise." Freya worked in an office where her supervisor was a bit of a bully and Merlin had been trying to get her to give up for ages.

"No love it's not that, well not yet anyway" she hesitated "I'm pregnant I had the test back today, you'll be a daddy in six months"

Merlin dropped his fork as what Freya had just said sunk in "A Daddy, I'm going to be a daddy" he jumped up and picked Freya up and spun her round "Oh Freya I'm so happy, wait until mum hears, we'll ring her as soon as we've eaten. How could you think I would be happy" he kissed her and carefully put her down. "You need to give up work, and look after yourself, you sit down as soon as we've finished I'll clear up! You need to rest."

"Merlin calm down, I'm fine and I can work for ages yet, so don't be silly, I'm so glad you're pleased. At least with the deposit we will be able to get somewhere with two bedrooms and move long before the baby is due" Freya was clearly relieved at her husband's reaction.

"Pleased I'm overjoyed that's the best Christmas present ever"

As soon as they'd eaten they rang Hunith as she answered she was upset thinking they were cancelling coming

"No mum we're coming but we have some news that won't wait Freya's pregnant and we wanted you to be the first to know that you're going to be a Grandmother"

Hunith was overjoyed and spoke to Freya for some time as Merlin washed up and made his wife a drink. Then they sat and cuddled and made all sorts of plans. It was a perfect Christmas present for both of them.

Merlin was so excited that he couldn't keep the news to himself so rang his best friend and boss Arthur. Arthurs wife, Gwen answered.

"Can I speak to Arthur Gwen?"

"Of course nothing wrong I hope?" Gwen said immediately concerned.

"No in fact put the phone on speaker so I can tell both of you" Merlin was hardly able to contain himself.

"Hello Merlin, so what's the news has Freya got sense and left you?" came Arthur teasing voice over the phone.

"No of course not she loves me. No I wanted you to be the first after my mother to know, we are going to have a baby!" Merlin was grinning from ear to ear.

Gwen squealed down the phone and immediately asked to speak to Freya and they talked babies for some time. When Arthur finally got to speak to Merlin he said

"Congratulations to you both, and if you need time off for appointments just take it. One thing I know you'll have a happy Christmas now and I expect Hunith is overjoyed." He paused "That's it you know now Gwen will want to follow you pair don't you! I'm glad for you Merlin and if you need extra cash for a deposit let me know I can't have my almost niece or nephew in that flat."

"Thanks Arthur but the bonus today should let us get what we want. We could have got somewhere before but we want somewhere with a garden so waited until we had enough." After Merlin put the phone down they decided that they would tell their other friends at their New Year party at Arthur's then they went to bed so they were rested for the drive in the morning. Christmas would be extra special this year and the last one on their own, next year there would be three of them.

The end.


End file.
